ESTA MAL
by micalove16
Summary: vistazo a los pensamientos de tori y jade sabiendo que lo que hacen esta mal. Pero ralmente esta mal?


**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTINENCE ES DE DAN Y NO MIA...**

**POV TORI**

_Esta mal lo que hago ahora mismo lo que hago desde hace meses y lo se pero no puedo parar es adictivo y se preguntaran que es pues lo resumire _

_ahora mismo no estoy en mi casa no estoy en mi cama y tampoco sola con quien estoy pues nadie se lo imaginaria que la persona que esta conmigo _

_es nada mas y nada menos que Jade West si ella la persona que supuestamente me odia la que me hace la vida imposible frente a todos,pero cuendo _

_estamos solos me trata bien me coge de la mano,me dice palabras bonitas y me trata como si fuera su novia pero vuelve a hacer la chica mala _

_cuando estamos en Hollywood Arts y solo lo aguanto pareciendo masoquista solo para volver a ver a la jade dulce esa parte suya._

_Y esto esta mal porque ella no esta sola sale con alquien pero esa persona no es cualquiera sino mi mejor amigo y eso esta mal pero me he enamorado_

_de ella y aunque ella siempre diga que es solo sexo pero yo pienso que no de la forma que me trata como si fuera de cristal como...si de verdad le _

_importara y yo pienso de verdad le importo? O solo son con quien pasar un rato, un jugete que cuando se aburra de mi me tire?que pensara ella?_

**_POV JADE_**

Dios no se como llegue a esto a besar a alguien que no es mi novio a pensar en alquien que no es mi novio a tocar a alguien que no es Beck

y esa es Victoria Vega si lo se supuestamente la odio o so es lo que piensan todos pero no es asi mas bien es todo lo contrario siento algo por

ella desde que la vi besando a mi aun novio y me enfade por eso pero pense que ella se alejaria de mi pero no lo hizo todo al reves ella se

acercaba cada vez mas y no quieria que eso pasara porque cada vez sentia cosas que no deberia sentir esas malditas mariposas por todo mi

cuerpo cuando era buena conmigo aunque yo fuese mala con ella o cuando la agarraba de la mano o me abrazaba y pense que solo era

temporal y se me pasaria pero no...eso iba en aumento yo nunca senti algo como eso nisiguiera con beck y eso esta mal pense que ella no

sentiria lo mismo por la forma que yo la trataba pero me sorprendio cuando me beso por primera vez y me confeso que yo le gustaba yo no

sabia que decir estaba tan perpleja que solo la bese y le dije que no significaba nada pero era mentia DIOS senti un puto zologico dentro mio

y aun negandolo pense que solo era por pobrar y quitarme las ganas una noche y ya o eso era lo que pensaba, esa noche se convirtio en otra,

otra y otra...y yo incluso me sorprendi como la trataba como si fuera mi...Y me gustaba que incluso lo acepte pero nunca delante de ella claro

pero tengo miedo...ESPERA! yo con miedo de que SOY JEDE WEST yo nunca tengo miedo de que ? De enamorarme de ella ? de lo que diga

la gente? pero eso va a cambiar ma**ñ**_ana le pedire que sea mi novia pero antes tengo que romper con beck._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_AL DIA SIGUENTE..._**

Estaba en hollywood Arts esperando a tori, estaba nerviosoa mis manos sudaban y no paraba de moverme de un lado a otro y ya habia roto

con beck muy temprano el no se enfado ni nada lo nuestro se rompio hace tiempo y ya no habia amor solo amistad asi que quedamos como

amigos el me dijo que porfin me arriesgaba por alquien que queria y sabia que se referia a tori y me quede paralizada el solo sonrio me

gui**ñ**_o el ojo y se fue sonriente. _

_Entonces la vi entrar con su tipica sonrisa y me sonrio como de costumbre yo la vi tan contenta que le delovi la sonrisa y ella se acerco me miro y..._

__Hola jade dice contenta._

_Hola tori le dije. se sorprendio y antes de que dijiera algo mas tome aire y le dije._

__TORI VEGA DELANTE DE TODO HOLLYWOOD ARTS QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? ella se quedo palida.__Jade yo..._

**pensaba que el nuestro amor estaba mal pero no el amor no tiene dueño que el corazon decide y nunca esta mal ..**.

**_fin...?_**

**_les gusto, lo odiaron? un comentario, una amenaza o una simple carita _**


End file.
